


Stroke it like its hot

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just really awfully written orgasm denial. <br/>Hannibal stroking Will until he begs him to come.<br/>You have been warned about the quality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke it like its hot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just smut, poorly written about teasing poor Will.

“On the bed” Hannibal simply says.

Smiling as he looks over at the man, in his three piece suit. Adjusting his cufflinks as he regards Will’s naked form with appreciation.

“Are you going to join me” Will asks with a grin, his tone light and with a hint of cheek.

His mind races as he thinks of what he will do to Hannibal once he can rip that suit off him.

Yet he promised the doctor that he could do whatever he wished tonight.

So Will simply sits on the bed, naked as he waits for Hannibal to join him.

“Have you heard of Oming”

Will looks at Hannibal, his brows furrowing slightly. “No”

Humming, Hannibal sits on the bed next to Will. Encouraging him to rest against the bed head, leaning his back on it as he looks up at Hannibal, his boyish grin returning.

“Oming, or orgasmic meditation or Buddahist Tantric sex as it is also known is a method in which two partners participate”

Hannibal shifts closer to Will. Bringing his hand to gently rest on the inside of Will’s thigh, causing his cock to twitch slightly.

“It is usually performed on female and there is a _lack_ of information on male partners and reactions”

“Nnmmm” Will says with a small nod, his grin widening as Hannibal’s hand gently glides up his thigh, tickling his groin as it moves to stroke his cock.

“So, I want to test my hypothesis that a male can experience the same strong orgasmic climax as female participants”

“Oh” Will says feeling the soft finger tips of Hannibal’s stroking his cock so gently and teasing him so skilfully.

“I want you to concentrate on my movements Will”

“That shouldn’t be hard” Will says as he closes his eyes.

He feels the softness of Hannibal’s hands, the slight callouses as well as they gently move up and down his cock.

“How does that feel?”

Opening his eyes, Will swallows as his breath starts to speed up. “Good”

“Describe how it feels good”

Taking a deep breath as he feels his cock starting to strain, filling hard and fast as Hannibal continues his gentle ministrations.

“It’s soft, slow” Will says as his cock twitches again.

“I can feel the ridges of your fingers, how they move over my-my foreskin” He says his breath beginning to hitch as he lets out a small groan.

Will gasps as he feels Hannibal’s nail gently move over his cock.

“Oh god” Will moans, gripping onto the sheets.

“Your close” Hannibal says, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Y-yes” Will gets out in between his panting.

Hannibal stops, moving his hand to Will’s wrist as he looks at the throbbing erection he now has.

“Wait!” Will says.

“The purpose of the exercise is to prolong the experience” Hannibal simply says as he takes his pulse.

Hannibal moves his hand back, delicately gliding the finger down in one stroke, causing Will to flinch on the bed.

Continuing the slow stroking intermittently, Hannibal watches the emotions begin to show on Will’s features.

How his cheeks begin to redden, the sweat trickling down his fore head.

How his chest hitches it breath and how Will tries to begin to hold it when Hannibal strokes his cock.

“Oh god” Will moans five minutes later.  “Just let me come”

“Not yet” Hannibal says as he gently leans over and blows over his cock.

“Aahhh…. Fuck Hannibal!”

Chuckling as he watches Will begin to scrunch the bed sheets harder in his hands, he moves his finger down again. Dellicately touching the head of Will’s cock wear it glistens with pre-come now.

Placing a drop on his finger, he strokes it back up Will’s shaft. Watching Will jump at themovement.

“Hannibal Please!”

But Hannibal won’t, he enjoys seeing him like this, sweating on his bed waiting for release. Being able to see himself in the mirror over the fire place in his room.

How desperate he looks, how his voice changes when he begins to beg Hannibal.

“Fuck you sadistic bastard”

Will is beginning to tremble, his voice changing. He is no longer trying to hide the emotions that play across his face.

“Not yet” Hannibal simply says.

It’s only been forty five minutes, but Will is so hard.

His cock bobs up, nudging his belly. Smearing pre-come on himself.

“Hannibal Please! Let me come”

He strokes the finger back down Will’s shaft, nudging his balls as he watches Will’s ass cheeks clench.

“Aahhh” Will yells again, his eyes shut tight. “Pleaaasseee!!!”

Leaning in Hannibal watches Will hold his breath again as he strokes back up.

“Breathe” He says gently.

Obeying Will opens his mouth, taking air into his lungs.

Hannibal moves his finger back up to the head of Will’s cock, circling the head once with the pad of his fingers listening to the whimper from Will.

Then again drawing his nail along it slightly to create friction as Will groans and clenches the sheets.

Finally the third time he circles the head with his finger nail he blows on the sensitive head. Granting Will release.

Will yells as he comes hard, his body withering as he does. Spurts of cum spill onto himself as he pants raggedly, looking up at Hannibal.

“Prick” Will pants out, seeing the twisted smile on his face as he stands and straightens himself.

“It could be a good therapy for you. Was your mind not quiet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I posted this and I apologise. But it's not coming down now. I promise this is a one time thing ficlet


End file.
